


Things I'm Learning About You

by icandrawamoth



Series: Phichit Week [7]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Birthday, Cultural Differences, Detroit, Friendship, Gen, Getting to Know Each Other, Phichit Week, Shy Katsuki Yuuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-01
Updated: 2017-05-01
Packaged: 2018-10-26 01:28:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10776612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/icandrawamoth/pseuds/icandrawamoth
Summary: During his first year in Detroit, Yuuri learns about Phichit's birthday traditions.





	Things I'm Learning About You

**Author's Note:**

> For Phichit Week day seven: birthday. Happy birthday, sunshine boy! <3 (And, yep, the title is from The King and I. I didn't realize until this moment how appropriate that was. :p)

Yuuri and Phichit are relaxing in their dorm after practice, Phichit scrolling through his Instagram feed and Yuuri laying on his bed reading when the Japanese boy looks up. “What do you want for your birthday?” he asks.

“You don't have to worry about getting me anything,” Phichit tells him without looking up from his phone.

He can hear the frown in Yuuri's voice. “But you're my friend. I want to. And if you're thinking I can't afford it or something-”

Phichit pins him with one of his brightest smiles. “Not at all! It's just that back in Thailand, we don't really celebrate birthdays like that. It's not a big deal. The first year I was here, a bunch of my friends threw me a big surprise party with all these expensive presents and all...” He winces. “Not really my thing, you know?”

Yuuri cocks his head at him, clearly disagreeing but not wanting to say so.

Phichit laughs a little. “Okay, okay, yeah, I like to be the center of attention when I'm on the ice – that's kind of the point, right? But like that, not so much. Just trust me, okay? You don't need to get me anything. Since then, Celestino usually just has a bunch of people sign a card, and then I'll take a group of you guys out for dinner.”

“ _You'll_ take _us_?” Yuuri asks, clearly aghast.

“Yep! That's how it works. You all get to eat on me, but you also have to choke down whatever I want,” Phichit declares, a mock authoritarian tone taking over. He breaks it with a giggle.

“Okay,” Yuuri says, a smile edging onto his face. “If that's what you want. Anything else I should know?”

“Hmm... Well, I also usually go to a Buddhist temple in the morning to make merit and do the usual traditional birthday stuff.” His tone goes a bit wistful. “It makes me feel a little closer to home.” Then he smiles again. “You can come if you want.”

“I think I'd like that,” Yuuri says, his own smile growing. “If it wouldn't be too weird.”

“Not all all,” Phichit assures him. “You're my friend, after all.”


End file.
